Hallowe'en Party
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Sam's studying and Dean has moved with him. They've been invited to a Halloween party at a 'weirdo's' house where Dean meets said weirdo, Castiel, who's a witch. Denial ensues. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I should be writing on my other stories but Dean's comments about 'skeevy witches' really annoy me everytime they pop up in my head as I myself have dabbled in Paganism. So this is me getting my own back. It's an eventual 'M' because we all know Dean is in complete denial. There'll be 3 chapters.**

**Slightly unbetaed and title thieved from Agatha Christie.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Dean picked up the bag of candy and closed the boot of the Impala with an angry bang. This year they weren't going to run out of candy, he'd made sure of that. Last year on Halloween he and Sam had been home the whole evening and the candy Sam had bought hadn't been enough. Dean hadn't bothered to buy any and their house had been egged. Dean didn't think the kids did that anymore so after turning the first few groups of trick-or-treaters away he had pinned a sign to the door saying not to bother knocking. They were out of candy. Not a good idea, it had turned out. He had spent the morning after hosing down the house while Sam looked at him through the window with a poorly hidden smirk.

As if the candy worry wasn't enough, Sam had talked Dean into going to a party at the house of someone he knew from university. It was Sam's second year and he had made a lot of friends since the same time last year. They had moved here just for Sam's education. Dean worked at the local music store to support them and Sam worked a few hours a week at the diner. Dean had told him he didn't have to; they could manage if they kept a tight budget but Sam had insisted on helping. He already felt indebted to Dean for moving with him and renting the house so Sam could have a real home and a quiet place to study. He had spent the first month renting a room on campus but had to share with the most obnoxious and noisy guy he had ever met. As soon as Dean found out he had found a house for them and a job and had moved down to help Sam.

Dean closed the door behind him and sat the bag of candy on the kitchen table. He really wasn't in the mood to go to a party. Especially one that was held at some weirdo's house. Sam had insisted Dean came because the guy was a witch. And Halloween was the time for witches. This was a party Dean wouldn't want to miss. Dean had disagreed. He just wanted a quiet evening at home after a busy week on the job. This year, Halloween fell on a Friday and it seemed everybody who was old enough took advantage of that and had a party planned.

Dean started making dinner and Sam came home just in time to eat. He had been at the library and had a stack of books in his arms. The party didn't start until 10 so they had a few hours to hand out candy. It wasn't long before Dean was asleep on the sofa while Sam tried to satisfy the neighbourhood childrens' sweet tooth.

Around 9.30 Sam woke Dean up and handed him a cup of coffee. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Sam, I don't think I'm gonna go," he said and stretched his neck, first to the left, then to the right. He had fallen asleep in an awkward position.

"Dean, you have to! It'll be great, just wait and see."

"I'm too tired and I'm not in the mood," Dean complained.

Sam sighed. "I'll make you a deal. You come and stay for a while and if you're not having fun you can go home." Sam looked at him expectantly.

Dean groaned. "Fine!"

Sam smiled and went to change his shirt. He came back wearing a pair of red plastic devil's horns, a black silk cape and he carried a red plastic trifork.

"Really?" Dean said and looked at him with a wrinkled forehead.

"What? It's Halloween. Aren't you wearing a costume?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "Could you at least _try_ to get into the spirit?"

Dean didn't answer but went to change his t-shirt. The sooner they got there, the sooner he could say he had given it a chance and the sooner he could be in bed.

* * *

><p>The party was held in a house a few streets away so they walked there. They both expected to have a drink so there was no point taking the car. There were already a lot of people there, all wearing costumes. Sam looked accusingly at Dean, who just glared back. There was no way he was going to make a fool of himself by getting dressed up.<p>

When they came inside, Dean spottet a few people without costumes. He wondered if they were eager to leave as well or just hadn't bothered. Sam scoured the crowd and Dean asked if he was looking for anyone in particular, like a girl?

"I'm looking for Cas. It's his party. You should meet him."

"Is he the witch?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Then Sam spottet him and started making his way through the crowd, Dean following as best he could.

"Sam!" Castiel exclaimed when he saw them. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Cas this is my brother Dean. Dean this is Castiel."

Dean looked at the guy and shook his hand. He was dressed up like a Roman soldier, breast plate and red cape, his bare legs white and very visible. His hair was black and unruly, his grip on Dean's hand firm. He didn't look at all like Dean had imagined.

Sam said he was going to get them a drink and Dean was left alone with the stranger, feeling awkward. Why, he didn't know.

Turned out Castiel had a gift for conversation.

"So, Sam says you moved here to rescue him from his roommate," he said and looked at Dean with a smile.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, well I had to do something. I couldn't let Sam spend the whole year trying to find a place to sleep in peace."

Castiel laughed. "Well, he's lucky to have you. I sometimes have friends stay the night because they can't get any sleep in their flat. You wouldn't believe the stories they tell."

Sam came back and handed Dean a beer, then he was off again, trying to chat up a couple of girls. Dean had seen a few girls he wouldn't mind getting to know himself and he tried to come up with something to say so he could get away from Castiel.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Castiel asked and looked Dean up and down.

"Er, I'm not wearing a costume," Dean said. He thought that was pretty obvious.

"Oh," Castiel said. "Sorry. I just thought you were one of those people who wear distintive clothes every day and like to dress up like a "normal person" on Halloween."

Dean smiled crookedly. "I'm not."

"Right."

Right then, a couple of girls came up to them and asked Castiel who his friend was. Castiel introduced Dean as Sam's brother and the girls almost gushed their approval of Sam. He was so nice, not to mention handsome.

Dean smiled awkwardly. He liked the red haired girl and it made him feel a little strange to hear her talk like that about his brother. He had finished his beer and used that as an excuse to get away from Castiel. He wanted to get another. Castiel smiled at him and nodded.

Dean went over to the table where the beer was and got one. He looked around to see if he could spot Sam. He found him dancing with a blond girl. He looked like he was having fun. Dean took a long swig of the bottle. Maybe he could stay a while. There were a lot of attractive girls here and he could sleep tomorrow. The red haired girl from before came over to him and asked if he wanted to dance. She was dressed up as a nurse, which Dean found arousing, but he had to say no. Dancing was something he never did. Unless it was a slow dance. That he could be okay with because he got to be close to the girl. He didn't tell her that, of course.

The girl made an "Oh, well" gesture and went to find someone who _would_ dance. A moment later, Dean spottet her with Castiel. He couldn't hold back a smile. The sight of a dancing Roman soldier was quite funny.

He had soon finished his second beer and went to have a look around the house. It looked normal. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but the stereotypical witch lived with a black cat and a big cauldron over the fireplace. Dean didn't find either of those things. He felt an urge to look in the bedroom. A personal room like that was usually where people showed their real personality. He didn't think it was the time for it now, though. People were still sober and he didn't want to get caught. He went into the kitchen and spent some time chatting to a couple of guys he knew were in one of Sam's classes. They gave him a beer he hadn't tasted before and after drinking that he started feeling a buzz in his head. He hadn't been drunk in ages. In fact, he hadn't been drinking that often in the last year so. That was probably why he felt the alcohol so quickly. He decided to have a break and go for a soda next time.

He went back into the living room and got spooked by a ghost made of paper mache and a sheet that was hanging from the door frame. Stupid ghost! He straightened his t-shirt, trying to look nonchalant but he immediately spotted Castiel on the other side of the room, smiling at him. Typical! he thought.

He smiled back with raised eyebrows, trying not to feel too embarrassed, then ducked between a few people in an attempt to hide. A moment later, Castiel was behind him.

"I should have warned you about the ghosts," he said.

Dean startled at the sneak attack.

"Sorry," Castiel said trying not to laugh too much.

Dean turned around and tried to play it cool. "No problem. I'm fine." He stood up straight, looking at Castiel.

"So are you having fun?" Castiel asked him.

"Sure. Where's your cauldron?" Dean asked. Maybe it was already too late to switch to soda.

Castiel looked surprised for a moment, then said: "It's hidden away. I only take it out on special occasions."

"Oh. Isn't today a special occasion?"

"Sure, sure. But I don't really need it for the party."

"Right." Dean didn't know what to say now, which was probably a good thing.

The red haired nurse came over and dragged Castiel off to the dance floor. He followed with a look and a smile to Dean. Dean sighed deeply. Way to make an ass of himself!

Against his better judgement, he went and got another beer. He really needed something to strenghten himself on after that. Anyway, there were other people who were a lot more drunk than him. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He looked for Sam and found him talking to a couple of guys. Dean went over and asked him if he was ready to go home.

"Home? We've hardly been here at all." Sam looked at him for a long time. "Dean how much have you had to drink?"

"Hmm?" Dean said. "I don't know. A couple of beers. And another." He smiled at Sam, who shook his head and told him to have a break for a while.

"Schure," Dean slurred. He went over and sat down in one of the sofas. Well, this sucked. What was he supposed to do now? He looked around at the other people. They were all preoccupied with each other. He stood up casually and made his way towards the stairs, bumping into a few people on the way. There were a few couples sitting on the stairs so he could easily walk up without getting too noticed and went to sit on one of the top steps behind the others.

After a moment of surveying, he quietly stood up and walked down the hallway, looking for what could be the bedroom door. He tried the one closest to the stairs and opened it slowly, peeking inside. Sure enough, it was the bedroom. Or _a_ bedroom. He wasn't sure it was Castiel's. He went inside and closed the door behind him, turning on the lights. No, this was probably just a guest room. There were no personal belongings in here. He sighed and went to lie on the bed for a while. He must have dozed off because when he woke up it was after 1 o'clock. He sat up with a jerk and rubbed his eyes, confused for a moment as to where he was. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was thirsty. He should probably have gone for a glass of water but when he came downstairs he went for a beer instead.

There were still just as many people as before and Dean looked for Sam. He was dancing with the blond again. Dean drank his beer quickly and got another. By this time, his judgement had gone out the window and he started to loose track of what he was doing, what the time was and where Sam was. Around 4 in the morning, he was lying on one of the sofas and the nurse came over to him and asked if he was okay. Dean felt reassured now there was a nurse present because he wasn't actually feeling that great. She was really attractive and Dean had a vague memory of them dancing at one point. He sat up and put an arm around her shoulder. Maybe he still had a chance of scoring.

Then he heard Sam's voice to the left of him and thought that was pretty uncool. He was really cramping his style. He moved closer to the nurse and whispered in her ear what he thought would be sexy talk. She giggled, so he must be doing something right. Then he sucked her earlobe and Sam said: "Alright! Let's go!" He hauled Dean up on his feet but had to support him so he didn't fall down again. The next thing Dean remembered was that they were in the Impala driving home. No, wait. They'd left the Impala at home. He looked around confused. Then they were home and Sam pulled Dean out of the car and up to the door.

"I'll see you on Monday, Sam," someone called and Dean turned around to see a Roman soldier get into the car and drive off. What were the Romans doing here? And how did they know how to drive a car? Sam put Dean to bed where he fell asleep in only seconds.

* * *

><p>Dean felt terribel the next three days. He almost called in sick Monday morning but decided not to. He could make it through if he took a couple of pain killers and drank a lot of water. And it was worth saving up some sick days for later. Sam didn't say anything about his behaviour at the party, and frankly he didn't need to. Dean was aware he had made a fool of himself. He could always defend himself by saying he hadn't wanted to be there in the first place. Sam only had himself to blame. But that was probably a bit unfair.<p>

When Dean got home from work on Thursday, he heard voices as soon as he opened the door. He went in and saw a black haired guy sitting at the kitchen table with Sam. It took Dean a moment to place him, then he remembered it was Castiel. He immediately felt a surge of embarrassment in his stomach.

"Dean." Sam said. "You remember Cas?" He looked at Dean with a funny expression.

"Sure, hi Cas." Dean took off his coat.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel looked at him with a smile.

Dean cleared his throat and went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Um, Cas is staying for dinner," Sam said with a strange lighthearted tone of voice.

"Okay," Dean said. He went over and sat down. Castiel was wearing black finger gloves, which Dean found strange since he was inside.

"So, Dean, did you enjoy the party?" Castiel asked.

Dean waited a moment to answer. Sam had an annoying look on his face. "Sure. It was fun." He looked at Castiel's hands again. Gloves? Inside the house? He had nice slim fingers, though. Dean shook his head. There was a smell that was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"So what are we having?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sam said.

"To eat?"

"Oh, we've ordered pizzas. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh, good." Pizza. Dean could definitely eat a couple of slices of pizza.

Like Sam had said, the pizzas arrived a few minutes later. Sam went to the fridge to get drinks. "Dean do you want a soda?" he asked.

"Yes, what else?"

"Mm, I just thought maybe you'd like a beer or something."

Now, his tone of voice was annoying.

"No. Just a soda," Dean said sternly.

They ate in silence for a moment, then Sam asked: "So, Dean, when did you most have fun at the party?"

Dean looked at him, then he did a double take to Castiel who was smirking at him. Dean narrowed his eyes and turned back to Sam.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with poorly hidden innocence.

"Don't play games, Sam. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

Sam stopped smiling for a moment, then turned to Castiel and said: "I told you he has a bit of a temper. Keep that in mind."

Castiel "Mmmd" and nodded. Dean was getting really angry now.

Sam noticed the look in his eyes and decided to stop teasing him.

"Alright. Er, Dean, how much do you remember from the party?"

Dean huffed out a breath. The party again?

"Well," he said, trying not to sound too gruff. "I remember us going there and having a drink. And I remember talking to you." He gestured to Castiel who was looking at him like you would a kitten you thought was cute. Dean tried to ignore him.

"Is that all? Don't you remember the red headed nurse?"

Oh yeah. The nurse. Now Dean remembered.

"Yeah, I remember her," he said, softening a little. "What about her?"

"Nothing really, you just seemed to think you were hitting on her when you were actaully hitting on Cas."

Dean almost spat out the drink of soda he had just taken.

"What?" he exclaimed. He looked to Castiel who was still smiling at him, eating his pizza slowly.

"No way! There's no way I would hit on a dude. Drunk or not!"

"Except you did," Sam said. "You even danced with him."

Dean took a sip of his soda. His mouth was getting dry.

"Actually, that's why Cas is here now. He wants to know how serious you were."

"Can he not talk for himself? He's right there!" Dean gestured towards Castiel.

"Oh! Sure. I'll let you two talk" Sam got up and went to his room. Dean hadn't meant that he _actually_ wanted to talk to Castiel about this. He just found it strange that Sam was doing all the talking, trying to set his brother up with a guy. When he was so obviously not into guys.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Then he said: "Look, I know for a fact that we didn't dance because I don't dance."

"I know you don't. You told me you only do slow dancing. So we did."

"What?" Dean said with a thin voice. He felt a cold creeping down his spine.

"Oh, yeah. We danced. You insisted, in fact. And you told me about all the things you wanted to do to me if we were alone." He looked at Dean with a lewd smile.

Dean thought frantically. There was no way this was true. He would never hit on a guy, let alone tell him what he wanted to do to him. He didn't want to do anything to a guy.

His brain almost had a melt down. "The nurse..." he said. "I was hitting on the nurse."

"Annalise? She was there. Maybe you're getting things muddled up because your not ready to face your attraction to a man."

"No. No, I was hitting on _her_."

"No, you weren't. But she was standing next to me when you came over and told me we were going to dance. And also when you sucked on my earlobe."

Dean made a strangled noise in his throat. Had he really done that?

"But..." he said.

Castiel sat up straight and wiped his fingers in the napkin. "Look, Dean. I came here because in spite of your drunken state Friday night, I thought you were kinda interesting and I wanted to know if we could get to know each other better."

"Better? As in...err"

"Yes, better as in let's see if we have enough in common to be in a relationship."

This day was getting more and more absurd.

"I'm not gay," Dean said.

"I'm not saying you are, but you were definitely interested in being with me. So why not explore that?"

"I don't think so." Dean didn't meant to be rude but this was ridiculous.

Castiel looked at him for a while, then said: "Alright, well at least I tried."

He got up to leave and when he was at the door he turned around and said: "You know where I live if you change your mind."

Dean didn't say anything, just stared at him. Sam came out of his room at the sound of the door closing.

"Did Cas leave?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dean got up and started clearing the table.

"So?"

"So what?" Dean chucked the empty pizza boxes in the bin with an angry motion.

"So, are you going to spend some more time with him?"

"Sam! I'm not gay!"

"Alright, I'm just asking."

He backed off for a moment but before he disappeared into his room again he said: "You just seemed to like him a lot."

Dean turned around and glared at him and Sam quickly made his getaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's drink was not spiked and there was no spell going on. Witches who stay true to the Craft, so to speak, don't do stuff to people against their will.**

**Edited after Paulathe Cat's comment. It's pronounced Sow-en or Sow-een, according to what tradition you belong to, and yes, it's sow like in a pig. Thanks Paulathe Cat! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Dean didn't see Castiel again until New Year's Eve. Sam had been invited to a party at a classmate's house and he had convinced Dean to come along. Dean thought it was better than sitting at home feeling like a depressed loser so he agreed to go.

The house was quite big and there were a lot of people. Dean immediately spotted some girls he decided to chat up. He went for the dark haired one first and would save the blond for later if the first one didn't work out. He went over, said hello and got the desired response. The girl was very friendly and told Dean her name was Holly. Dean tried to make a joke about how appropriate that name was since it had just been Christmas, but she didn't laugh. Maybe people told her that all the time. He asked her if she wanted a drink and she nodded. Dean went in search of beer and found it in another room. When he got back he saw that Holly was talking to another guy...who turned out to be Castiel. He sighed and contemplated not going up to them but Holly was really hot. He steeled himself and went over and handed Holly the beer.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said when he saw him.

"Hi, Cas" Dean tried to make it as neutral as he could but Holly looked at him like she could tell something was up. Dean took her by the elbow and said: "Excuse us," while steering her away.

"Are you one of Castiel's conquests?" Holly asked when they were out of ear shot.

"His what?"

Holly laughed. "Castiel has his own fan base of young men who are intrigued by him being a witch."

"Oh." Dean thought for a while. "Is he a slut?" he asked.

She laughed again. "No more than some. He has needs like everybody else and when a good looking guy throws himself at him why should he say no?"

That made sense. Sort of.

"So are you?" Holly asked.

"No," Dean said, a little too quick, and smiled crookedly.

"But...?"

"But nothing." Dean felt himself getting defensive.

Holly looked at him so long that Dean automatically started explaining.

"I met him on Halloween and he tried to pick me up. I said no."

Right then, Sam came over and asked if they were having a good time. Holly's eyes went wide when she heard they were brothers. When Sam left she giggled and said: "I don't think you're being completely honest about what happened on Halloween."

"What? What do you mean?" His cheeks was starting to burn.

"Well, the way I heard it was that you got drunk and made a pass at Cas."

Dean huffed out a breath. "Wh-where did you hear that?" He began fidgeting with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"From some people I know who were there." She smiled at him. "Why are you saying you turned him down?"

"Because I did. He came round our place a few days later and asked if I wanted to get together and I said no."

"Oh. Why?"

"I'm not gay!" Why didn't people listen?

"Maybe you're bisexual," Holly offered.

"Wh-No. I'm not!"

Holly took a drink from her bottle. Dean was beginning to think he wasn't getting layed tonight.

A girl came up to them and said she had to borrow Holly for a moment and Dean was left standing alone. Not that he minded at that particular time. He didn't want to spend another evening defending himself. He went out on the porch to get some fresh air but he wasn't allowed to be alone for long. Soon, Castiel was by his side asking him if he'd had a nice Christmas.

"Sure. It was alright. You?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, we had some nice celebrations. We always start the new year by clearing out our stuff and cleaning the house properly so we had all that taken care of in advance."

"The new year? It's New Year's today."

"Pagans' new year starts at Halloween. Samhain, it's called, actually."

"Huh," Dean said. That was confusing. "So you've already been in the new year for two months?"

"Uhuh."

Dean nodded.

"So, you and Holly? She's nice," Castiel said.

"Yeah. I don't think it's gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Apparently people are spreading the rumour that I'm gay and nobody believes me when I tell them I'm not."

Dean could hear Castiel smile in the darkness. "That's too bad."

Dean didn't quite believe him.

They talked a while more then went inside because it was too cold to be outside for a long time.

Dean had made the decision not to get drunk this time and he kept to it really well. Midnight came and the fireworks started and more and more people were getting lackered up quite good. A few had gone home and Dean was starting to get that idea himself. He went to look for Sam and was told he had last been spottet going upstairs.

Dean cursed inside. What the hell was Sam doing going upstairs in someone else's house? Well, he knew what he was doing, but he should keep that stuff to their own house. He went up and started knocking on the doors and trying the handles. The first two rooms were empty, but the third had someone in it. Dean stuck his head through the gap and said: "Sam?"

The person on the bed sat up and Dean almost regretted going up there when he saw it was Castiel.

"Sam's not here," he said.

"Yeah, I gathered," Dean said, pulling his head back.

"Dean, wait."

Dean's grip on the door handle tightened. He had had a couple of quick drinks in the last half hour and though he wasn't drunk he was still feeling a lot more at ease with certain things. He opened the door a little more and put one foot inside the room.

"Yeah," he said.

"I, err...will you come inside for a moment?"

He didn't really, but he still did. He closed the door behind him, shutting out most of the noise from downstairs.

"What?"

Castiel patted the bed to make him sit down but he only took a few steps closer. Castiel sighed.

"Look, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Well, I may have had something to do with the rumour about you."

"You _may_ have had something to do with it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. What _may_ you have done, then?"

"I, er, I told a couple of people you were into guys. And they might have told quite a few people."

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed. "Great, thanks."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to eliminate some of the competition."

"Eliminate? Competition?"

"Yeah, you know, girls. You're a good looking guy and there were a lot of girls at the Halloween party who wanted to get to know you. I just wanted to have a fair shot."

Dean was silent for a moment, then he started laughing. This was ridiculous!

The next thing he knew, Castiel had his lips pressed against his, his tongue trying to make its way inside his mouth. Dean struggled against him and finally managed to break free.

"What the hell dude?" he spat out, wiping his mouth.

"Dean...," Castiel began.

"No. I don't wanna hear it," he contradicted himself and stood up.

"Dean, I think you should consider the fact that you might be bisexual."

"I'm not gay!" he almost shouted.

"_Bisexual!_" Castiel said with a raised voice.

"Whatever! I'm not!" He turned around to leave and Castiel was quick as a flash and got off the bed, intercepting him before he could open the door. He turned Dean around and pressed him against the door, kissing him again. He had his whole body pressed against Dean, who didn't struggle because he was busy thinking "Is that an erection?"

Because Dean didn't struggle, Castiel could easily slip his tongue between his lips and connect with Dean's tongue. Dean hadn't been kissed in a long time and he automatically started kissing back, feeling the surge in his stomach at the feel of Castiel's soft lips and his tongue licking inside his mouth.

His brain caught up after a moment and he pushed Castiel off him. They stood for a moment, staring at each other, then Dean turned around and left. When he got downstairs Sam was there.

"Dean, you've been looking for me?"

"Yeah, we're leaving," Dean said with an angry voice, taking long strides towards the door.

The look in his eyes made Sam shy away from asking what was wrong but a look back at the stairs where Castiel was standing told him everything.

Dean was still angry when he got into bed. He was angry at Castiel for kissing him when he had told him he wasn't interested, but he was also angry at himself for going along with it. And he was angry that he could still feel Castiel's erection against his groin where he was getting hard at the memory. The next morning, he was angry that he had been thinking about Castiel while masturbating and that he had finished sooner than usually because of that.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks, Dean was thinking very hard about what had happened New Year's Eve and whether Castiel was right. Maybe he was bisexual. But he'd never been attracted to guys before and he couldn't think of any that he wanted to be with. Except Castiel. But Castiel was...strange. He was a witch. What the hell kind of thing was that to be in this day and age? There was also the hord of guys Holly had told Dean about. Alright, maybe hord was a bit strong but it seemed Castiel could get some whenever he wanted.<p>

In February, Sam came home one day and asked Dean if he wanted to go to a party at Castiel's house.

"What's the occasion?" Dean asked.

"I don't think there is one. It's just a party."

Dean thought for a moment. He knew that if he went he was giving the okay for Castiel to come on to him again. But would he really mind? He decided to go. Maybe it would help him make sense of the way he was feeling. He was still thinking about the kiss and if he was going to move on with his life he had to face this thing, whatever it was.

It was a cold evening when Dean and Sam made their way to Castiel's house. The light was shining through the windows, making the house look warm and cozy. There were a lot of people there already but not as many as the first time. Dean went for the beer straight away and waited for Castiel to sneak up on him. He looked at the girls for a while. He still found them attractive so he was sure he wasn't gay. He had lost sight of Sam already and was beginning to feel a bit bored. Under normal circumstances he would be chatting up a girl by now but he was still waiting for Castiel. He looked through the crowd but couldn't find him. As the evening progressed he made his way through the whole house. Now that the Halloween decorations were gone he could see what was probably witchy decor. There were symbols above the doors to the outside and some figurines of what was probably a deity placed around the house. In one corner of what was the office, on a small side table, there was a small collection of sea shels, stones, a green birthday candle and a small bowl with what looked to be herbs.

There was still no sign of Castiel and Dean was beginning to think he wasn't there at all. But then he heard a voice from the corner of the office.

"Hello, Dean."

He squinted against the darkness and could make out Castiel's silouette in a chair next to the window.

"Cas. What are you doing in here in the dark?"

"Just sitting. I'm not really in a party mood."

"That's a shame since it's your party."

Castiel laughed a little. "Yeah." He turned on a lamp by the chair.

Dean felt a little awkward. "What's this collection?" he decided to ask, gesturing to the side table.

"It's an altar."

"An altar? Like what they have in churches?"

"Sort of, but not quite," Castiel answered confusingly. "It's a small collection of powerful and symbolic objects. A bit like a shrine."

"Oh," Dean said, not really sure he understood. "What does it do?"

Castiel smiled. "It focuses my intentions."

"Alright. And what intentions do you have with these things?"

"Well, I do my work in here. I write a few articles for publication so I have a green candle symbolizing work and money. When I light it I focus on bringing in money. The stones and sea shells are good memories that have positive energy. A bit of decor for the Gods, so to speak."

Dean nodded. There was a lot more to this stuff than he thought.

"I can show you my cauldron if you like. You asked about it last time you were here."

"Sure," Dean said. He was eager to get on with it. If Castiel was going to make a move on him he'd rather he did it soon.

Castiel got up and lead Dean upstairs to one of the rooms furthest back of the hallway. It was a small room that looked like an extended broom closet and it was where Castiel kept all his witch stuff. If Dean had expected a big black cauldron like the one he had seen in a movie once, he was sorely disappointed. What Castiel got out was a small grey iron cauldron with three legs. I didn't look like it could hold more than a couple of cups of water.

"That's it?" Dean couldn't help saying. They were sitting on the floor, the cauldron between them.

Castiel smiled. "Yeah. What did you expect?"

"I dunno. Maybe something that's big enough to hang above a fire?"

Now Castiel laughed. "Dean, I'm not making big brews in it. I use normal cooking pots for that. This is more symbolical, to place a candle in or a bit of ice during a ritual in the Spring."

"Why ice in the Spring?"

"Because it melts, symbolizing the end of Winter and the beginning of Spring."

"Oh, I see. So a lot of what you do is about symbolism?"

"Yeah."

Dean was beginning to understand more of what Castiel was. He didn't seem so weird now.

Castiel put the cauldron back and they spent a while talking about this and that aspekt of Witchcraft.

When they fell silent, Castiel moved closer to Dean and kissed him. Dean didn't protest this time, he actually enjoyed it. Castiel pushed him down on the floor and climbed on top of him. They had completely forgotten the party downstairs and when Dean finally broke the kiss because he needed a break he suddenly remembered Sam. He looked at his watch. It was well after 1. Sam had to be at work at 9 so they couldn't stay that long. Dean had purposefully ignored Castiel's erection. He wasn't ready to deal with that now.

"I have to go. Sam has to get up early tomorrow."

"Isn't he old enough to wake up by himself?" Castiel asked with a smile.

"Oh, sure, but...well..."

"Oh," Castiel said, sounding disappointed.

"This is just very new to me," Dean tried to explain.

"I understand. So I shouldn't expect to hear from you tomorrow, then."

Dean made a grimmace. Now he felt bad. "I'm sorry. I just need to think about this."

Castiel stood up and Dean followed. "I'm sorry," He said again.

Castiel waved his hand. "It's no problem. You know where I am."

"Right." Dean smiled awkwardly at him. Then Castiel opened the door and they went downstairs. Dean quickly found Sam and they went home.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nowhere. I was just having a look around the house."

"Uhuh. Did you have fun?"

"Sure." There was no way he was telling Sam what he'd been doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last bit. Thanks for reading and commenting.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Dean took the coward's way out. At least, that's what he felt like he was doing. He didn't call Castiel or go to see him and he didn't try to explain why he didn't do any of those things. He liked Castiel and he liked kissing him but he still wasn't ready to accept that he was attracted to him.

It wasn't until the start of May that he had to face Castiel again. At the end of April, Sam told him about what he called a Beltane party that was going to be held in the garden of Castiel's neighbours.

"What the hell is a Beltane party?" Dean asked.

"Umm, it's to do with...fertility...or something."

"Seriously?" Dean was back to feeling Witchcraft was weird.

"You wanna go?"

Dean hesitated and Sam said: "I think you should go. You owe Cas an explanation."

Dean gave him a quick look. "What? Why?"

"Dean I know you kissed him at the party in February. He says he hasn't heard from you since. It's really uncool of you."

Dean made a sound like a spoiled child that didn't get his way. "Alright!" he finally said. It was probably only fair.

* * *

><p>The party didn't look like any party Dean had ever been to. Well, it actually looked a little like the Halloween party. It started at 9 in the evening and when Dean and Sam got there there were people in robes of different colours everywhere, some of them looked like medieval gowns, but Dean also spottet a few in normal clothes. There were also a few big dogs running around. In the garden was a long table with a couple of big punch bowles and a few smaller ones along with fruit and cake and some sandwiches. At least there was food, Dean thought.<p>

Castiel came over to them and Dean felt a little awkward since Castiel had obviously hoped he would have been in touch. He was wearing a purple robe but Dean could spot his black jeans and t-shirt underneath.

"Hello," he said, not looking as pissed as Dean would have if it had been him who'd been ignored like that.

"Hi, Cas," Dean said.

"Great party," Sam said, looking at the crowd.

"Thanks. There are a few people who aren't Pagans in case you wanna talk to them," Castiel said.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't mind talking to your friends," Sam said. He went over to a couple of people he recognized from the last party, making a face at Dean as to say "Be nice to him."

"You want something to drink?" Castiel asked.

"Sure."

They went over to the table and Castiel went for the biggest punch bowl there was.

"This is elderflower cordial," he said and poured two cups.

"Elderflower cordial? So, no beer?"

"No beer," Castiel said with a smile. He reached for one of the smaller bowls that had a dark liquid in it. He took the spoon and poured a bit of it into the cups.

"You can mix it with this."

"What is 'this'?"

"It's a brew made of different flowers and a few herbs."

"It smells like roses," Dean said and sniffed the bowl.

"There are roses in it. And a bit of cinnamon and other nice things."

"Isn't cinnamon for Christmas?"

"Not exclusively."

Dean took a sip of the glass. It tasted good so he took a big sip. Castiel continued: "It's also used as an afrodisiac."

Dean coughed, choking on the drink. "An afro...? As in getting people's mojo up?"

"Yeah," Castiel gave him a long look, drinking his own drink.

Dean didn't know what to say. Then he remembered what Sam had said about this being some sort of fertility party.

"You've just lured me into taking part in a ritual, haven't you? This is some sort of sex ritual that'll end in one big bang."

Castiel sighed. "Dean relax. It's just a party. May Day celebrations take place all over the world. There's nothing weird about it."

Dean calmed down a little. Then Castiel said: "Whether people have sex or not is entirely up to them."

Dean put the cup down and glared at him but Castiel just smiled, looking at the crowd.

* * *

><p>Dean made the rounds, talking to a few of the other guests and he found them to be nice and interesting people. One was a banker, one a construction worker and one lady had her own bakery. She had supplied the cakes for the party and Dean complimented her. They were the best cakes he'd ever tasted. He met up with Sam a couple of times and he had a good time as well. He said it was nice to finally be at a party where it wasn't about being the best or the handsomest. He could just relax. People here didn't judge him. Dean was surprised to hear he felt that way. He hadn't realized Sam was so self-conscious.<p>

There were a few games going on and Dean had fun watching. Then a bonfire was lit as it was starting to get a little darker. The mood was great and he started to wonder where Castiel had gone to. He made his way to the food table again. He liked the elderflower cordial and poured another cup. He felt a tug on his sleeve and heard Castiel's voice behind him: "Dean, will you jump the Beltane fire with me?"

Dean turned around and looked at him with a puzzled face.

Castiel smiled. "It's for protection and purification."

"So it's a ritual type thing."

"Sure, I guess." Castiel looked at him with hopeful eyes and Dean couldn't say no.

"Well, alright," he finally said.

Castiel grabbed his hand, giving Dean a tingly feeling up his arm, and lead him to the line of people waiting to jump. Dean just had time to think how mad this whole situation was, then it was their turn. They ran up to the fire and jumped, being careful not to get burned.

It was actually quite fun. A bit dangerous if you slipped, Dean though, completely ignoring the fact that the fire was on the smaller side.

Sam came over to them. "Hey, you're first Pagan participation," he said, smiling at Dean. "I'm so proud of you," he mocked with a hand to his chest, sounding like a proud mother, getting a punch on the shoulder from Dean. Then he was gone again, trying to convince a girl in a light green robe to jump the fire with him.

Dean and Castiel went over and stood by themselves. "Thanks for doing that," Castiel said.

Dean huffed out a laugh, feeling a little strange. "No problem."

"It's just more fun doing it with someone you like," Castiel continued. Then he grabbed Dean's hand again and led him towards the hedge where there was a hole to his own garden. Dean looked back for Sam to rescue him, but Sam just laughed and waved his hand for Dean to follow.

Castiel led Dean up to his bedroom and had him lie down on the bed. Dean didn't really mind, he realized. Maybe it was the cinnamon. Castiel slipped out of his robe and crawled on top of Dean to kiss him and Dean forgot everything else because it was that good. He felt himself go hard and Castiel crawled down and opened his jeans, taking his cock out. Right then, Dean had a moment of uncertainty. Did he really want to do this? Then Castiel started sucking him slowly and Dean moaned loudly. Damn, he was good at that. It was better than anything any girl had ever done to him.

Castiel took his time getting Dean as close as he could without finishing him. Then he started crawling up his body while kissing his stomach and chest, pulling his t-shirt as he went.

"Dean," he said in a low voice and Dean had to strain his ears to hear him because his head was dizzy with bliss. "Do you know about Greenwood marriages?"

"No," was all Dean could say.

Castiel continued kissing his way up while saying: "It stems back many centuries where unmarried couples would spend the night together. On Beltane, people could be handfasted in a trial marriage that would last a year and a day."

He pulled Dean's t-shirt off and looked at him while continuing: "Nowadays, on Beltane, two people can agree to enter into a Greenwood marriage by making love. Then they are married for the next year and a day and after that they can decide if they want to continue the arrangement."

Castiel pulled his own t-shirt off and kissed Dean again. When he let him go, Dean said with a thin voice: "I-I don't agree."

Castiel smiled. "No, I didn't think you would. Anyway, I don't intend to marry anyone I can't be sure will ever call me again."

That sort of stung, but Dean thought he deserved it. Castiel pulled Dean's jeans and boxers off him and took his own jeans off. He wasn't wearing any underwear and Dean couldn't help staring. Then he crawled back on top of Dean and started kissing his neck. He was sucking on the spot right below Dean's left earlobe and Dean was surprised he was so sensitive there. "Aaaahh," he couldn't help saying, feeling Castiel's lips smile against his skin.

Then Castiel moved to another spot and a moment later, Dean heard him whisper in his ear: "Do you want to bottom or should I?"

Dean opened his eyes wide and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he hadn't thought this all the way through. "Eeerrrr," he said, thinking frantically.

"I'll bottom, then, since it's your first time," Castiel said. He reached over to the bedside table and got out a condom and some lube. He gestured for Dean to get up and then got down on all fours in front of him, leaning down on his arms so his ass was sticking up invitingly right in front of Dean. He certainly wasn't shy, Dean thought and grabbed the condom, sliding it on quickly with trembling hands. When he had lubed up, he grabbed Castiel's hip with one hand and used his other to line himself up with Castiel's hole. Nothing to it but to get on with it before he lost his nerve, he thought.

After breaching the first tight ring of Castiel's hole, he slid in quite easily going as deep as he could while Castiel gave a long obscene moan that almost threw Dean completely off his concentration. No, no shyness at all. He started to thrust slowly, trying to judge how hard and fast he could go without hurting Castiel.

After a while, he started to realx and enjoyed the tight feeling of Castiel around him. He was going harder and faster and Castiel was exclaiming his pleasure with loud moans and gasps, the occasional "Harder!" mixed in. Dean was panting and tried to follow up on what he thought Castiel reacted to the most. He reached down to kiss his neck and hit the right angle for Castiel's prostate because Castiel whimpered loudly. Dean smiled with satisfaction and continued with that angle and soon Castiel's legs was beginning to buckle under him, his moans becoming high whimpers that made his throat hoarse. Then he shook and groaned, body going limp under Dean. Dean quickly finished himself and collapsed beside Castiel on the bed.

He woke up early the next morning, not knowing where he was at first, then seeing Castiel sleeping beside him. He pondered if he should leave but then thought that if he did Castiel would probably never talk to him again. And he didn't want that.

He saw a few books on the bedside table and grabbed one that was simply called "Beltane". He read for a while, then felt Castiel stir beside him.

"Good morning," Castiel said, smiling at him, evidently happy Dean hadn't run off during the night.

"Hey, it says here that the people you told me about, you know, with the Greenwood marriages, the young men would prepare a love nest by making a shelter of branches and decorate it with flowers. Howcome you didn't do that for me?"

Castiel smiled and rubbed his eyes. "Well, I thought you would appreciate a bit of privacy considering it was your first time with a guy. Anyway, I wasn't sure I wanted to go to that much trouble if you were just gonna run off again."

"That's very hurtful."

"Yes, but true, nonetheless." Castiel pulled him in for a long deep kiss, then got up to take a shower. Dean put the book down and padded after him like a puppy.

-END-


End file.
